Proles Aqualis
by lost souls and lost minds
Summary: The title means 'Child of Water'. This story isn't very good, but we're trying. The next chapter wil be out (hopefully) by the end of this week. Full summary in Bio.
1. Melody

**AUTHORS NOTE** Hello! This is me and Smokey; me being, humm my name this chapter I guess is. Phoebe.. Yeah that's good Phoebe. We are rewriting that crappy story "Melody". Ok we haven't thought of a new name yet, but if you think of one, please, please tell us. Also we really haven't read any of the books lately so your input is greatly appreciated. Layman's terms, if we screw up tell us what we screwed up on. Thanks.  
  
  
  
A/N: authors notes are in these thingies  
  
thoughts are in 'this'  
  
and speech is in "this"  
  
1 MELODY  
  
As the dawn reached its peak and the nightingales dwindled their song, there was a horrid noise. "RRRuhhh-rrruhhh-rrruhhh!" And suddenly a loud groan, "Shut up you stupid machine!" the girl got up, turned off her "state- of-the-art alarm clock", tore off her clothes and "hopped" into the shower.  
  
She had been dreaming of Tortall. Her librarian, a couple years ago, introduced her to that wonderful world. Since then she slept- ate- and drank- Tortall. And for the millionth time that week (millionth being an under statement) she dreamt of being there right now. Sigh, how she pitied herself for living on the reached planet called "Earth".  
  
When she finally finished her shower she got dressed and put on her makeup. 'Thank God for 30 day hair dye,' she thought to herself as she looked at her smoky-brown-curly hair. She dyed it partially so she could look like Daine and partially so she could hide her natural hair color, which people, as far as she could remember, made fun of. When she finished putting on her makeup she looked at her eyes, they were of the deepest blue found in the ocean; you could almost see the fish swimming in them. That was the only part of herself she actually liked. Sure, she was pretty; full lips, button nose, naturally tan skin, but her eyes were the best. She liked them because they must have belonged to her birth mother, considering, her father had the most ugly brown eyes. Her mother died giving birth to her only daughter. Well at least that's what her father says. 'I think he killed her.' He was after all an abusive drunk. 'I don't know how I've survived these 17 years.'  
  
"Melody! You'll be late for school!" "Janice" called up stairs. "ugh" was Melody's answer. 'God I hate my stupid, slutty, 23 year old, step-mother.' She glided across her messy room and picked up her school bag, ran down stairs, grabbed some toast and was out the door, without even acknowledging "Janice".  
  
Melody was dressed in a pair of Express blue jeans, a cream colored peasant shirt and a pair of wicker flips flops. She stopped at her friend, Paige's house. A moment later, Paige ran out of her house with two white large dogs trailing her and her mother trying to hold them back. She slumped over trying to catch her breath, "Oh.*gasp*.hi.*pant*.Daine."  
  
"Hey, Alanna." They had been calling each other Tortall names for a year. Paige likes Alanna, I personally think she's a slut, Melody likes Numair so she is Daine. Although Paige liked Numair too, Melody liked him more. Anyway it works out. "So how was the weekend? Who was your snuggle-bunny this week?" Melody asked, then grinned evilly. Paige just smirked, and brought her 'little black book' out.  
  
"Well, I went to the mall with Jeremy and made him bye me a couple outfits. that was on Friday. On Saturday I went Putt-putting with Ryan, then I went to the movies with Brian and Landon took me to dinner. On Sunday I went to the fair with Gary, or Gareth as I like to call him, (she smirked more) and this weeks 'snuggle-bunny' was Adam."sluts like sluts I guessshe finished. They started walking, Melody secretly envied Paige, because Paige always had at least one boy friend, Melody had kind of a 'dry spell' with boys for a couple years. She couldn't figure out why guys always flirted with her but never asked her out. Oh well something to ponder on the weekends. Melody thought.  
  
They started walking towards Doloroso-Fleuve High School when Melody asked Paige, "Adam? You mean the hottest guy in school Adam? The one with the cutest red-coppery hair, Adam?" Paige grinned. "Yes that Adam. So how was your weekend?" Melody just slumped and mumbled "Well it was total Bores- Ville; all I did was eat, sleep, lock myself in my room and write about the horrors of my life." They chatted for a while until they finally got to school. "Well, this is where we depart." Melody said.  
  
"Good bye!" Paige sighed and waved Princess Diana style.  
  
After a long-long day at school Melody finally returned home.  
  
"Where 'ave ou beeen." Her father stumbled into the living room. He was drunk. again. 'Where the hell does he think I was?' she wanted to scream but instead replied sweetly "At school daddy." She had gotten used to his beiges Smokey's word not mine, we had a big fight over this and his abusiveness. "I neee you pick up something." his words were slurred. "go 'et ome beeers"  
  
" I think you've had enough to last a lifetime." Melody mumbled, but he heard it. "Wha'd you say ta mee? Don go talkin' bak ta mee! You BITCH!" his eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. She stood there because she knew that if she answered or fought back he would send her to the hospital like so many other times, and give a lame ass excuse like "she fell down the stairs". So she took his repeated punches without a word.  
  
After she had dragged herself up the stairs she realized that she had had enough. This time he had gone too far. She gathered up a few of her favorite outfits, makeup box, and a few provisions, and a few other essential items shoved them in her backpack and proceeded to write a note.  
  
To Whom It May Concern,  
  
since it is painfully obvious I am not wanted in this house, I have decided to take my leave. I'm sure you all will be much happier.  
  
~no love, Melody  
  
P.S. Janice, you prostitute, kill him; then you can sleep all you want with "Mark" all you want to.  
  
She left the note on her bed and slipped out the window on to a ladder she used to slip to Paige's house when her father was a bit too intoxicated. She started walking towards the highway and stopped by Paige's house. 'Should I tell her? Should I tell anyone? No. Especially not Paige. She's probably canoodling with Adam anywaywhore.' So she kept heading towards highway 13 but she felt pulled to the forest. She started singing random notes to fill the silence. If there is one thing she loved was the effect she had when she sang. The forest seemed to stop breathing to hear her song; the wind started whispering as though urging her on. As she was singing her wordless song in her mind she could picture country side where the squire's trained, where Cleon and Neal were having a delightful conversation, she could almost swear that she was actually hearing it. As she was walking (and singing) the ground began to disappear unknowingly to Melody.  
  
  
  
AN there will actually be Tortall in the next chapter we promise..maybe..I think so.. We'll get back to you on that, but most likely so. Apparently, I cannot make the right sentence structure for my "friend" here.grrr. That is soo not true. Whatever Smokey!!! We leave you now. This could get ugly.  
  
Click the little button down there and we'll give you a prize. \/ \/if you have any questions or would like to add something or just want to talk to us put your screen name of anything really( yahoo, msn, aim or aol, I have them all)in a review and i(phoebe) will im you \/ \/ \/PLEASE click this button, flames are welcome because I Smokey love to play with fire. 


	2. The Fall

A/N: Sorry we didn't have this chapter out sooner, school sucks: that's Smokey. My reason is that I haven't read any of the books because our library sucks, either way our town sucks.  
  
A/Ns are in these Thoughts are in * these * Spoken in "these"  
  
1 Melody- the fall  
  
She started singing random notes to fill the silence. If there is one thing she loved was the effect she had when she sang. The forest seemed to stop breathing to hear her song; the wind started whispering as though urging her on. As she was singing her wordless song in her mind she could picture country side where the squire's trained, where Cleon and Neal were having a delightful conversation, she could almost swear that she was actually hearing it. As she was walking (and singing) the ground began to disappear unknowingly to Melody.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that is where we last left our little Melodicious  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The brown hair boy was starring absent mindedly into space. Just then, the red haired boy flicked him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for Cleon???" he asked exasperatedly. Cleon smirked, "Well Neal if you hadn't been making fish eyes at Lady Adrina I wouldn't have to knock you out of your daze." Neal started rubbing the spot where Cleon flicked him. "Oh please." Cleon sighed. "Really do you think the perfect girl is just going to fall into your arms just like that (Cleon snapped his fingers) and start proclaiming her undivided love for you or some thing?" Neal grinned, "No I expect her to fall into my arms like this." Neal held out his arms in a way a mother would carry a child. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Neal was cut off by a girl, by the looks of around age 17, falling into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Melody slipped through the hole that had materialize sad but what the helland started falling. After a few seconds of falling she felt as if she was abruptly surrounded by ice and frozen in time. It stopped as suddenly as it had occurred. Then there was a 'whooosh' and she started to fall once again, but she only fell a short distance as she screamed. She fell into a startled man's arms and fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Melody awoke she had a splitting headache. "ugghhh" she groaned. She looked around. * Where am I? * She thought. She was in a large room, like a bedroom, except every thing was very old fashioned. Then she heard some one coming in. "-yeah, so I hold out my arms and she just falls into them. I have no idea who she is or where she came from all I knew was that she had a concuss-" the man stopped when he found melody awake and staring at him. The man had brown hair with a widow's peak, a crooked nose and very green eyes.  
  
* He's kind of cute, I guess. * Thought Melody. Just then he turned bright red. He was talking to an older version of him self, way older, and a curly red haired man with high cheekbones and green eyesok I don't know if he has green eyes but we're saying he does, ~drools all over her self~ yummy, high cheek bones.. "Hello." Said Melody, she didn't want to act rude to the people who brought her here but she couldn't help herself. "Um, excuse me... Where in the hell am I? Um, sir....." The red haired man just stared at her for a second and then said "Where the hell do you think you are exactly?" "um....... the renaissance festival?" "The what?" "Ok I give up where the hell am i?" The men just stare at one another in silent communication for a few minutes. Then look at her like they would look at a mentally unstable dachshund. Then the older man spoke up in a slow fashion "You......are.......in.......Corus......." "What?!" "You......are.......in.......Corus......." "OK.......and you are....?" she spoke as if to a small child. "Duke Baird and this is my son Nea-" "OK no no! No more talking, stop joshing me. I totally don't believe you, you can't be Duke Baird, he's made up! That can't be Neal, Neal isn't real either(she points to Neal). And that cant be the heartthrob of my imaginary life Cleon (she stares adoringly at Cleon)." She put a hand over her mouth and blushed furiously as she thought * God what the hell? I can't believe I just fucking said that! * and then blushed more when she realized she had said that out loud, * I hate my self some days (she sobbed in her mind) *  
  
"Well...... since we're done with introductions, I'm guessing you have a splitting headache."  
  
"Yeah..." she said sheepishly. The Duke put his index and middle finger to her temple. Melody felt coolness wash over her. And her red face went back to its normal hue, for now at least. "Well now that wasn't so hard now was it? Where did you say you were from, again?" Melody replied "I didn't, I came from America."  
  
"America?"  
  
"um US of A? Oh boy... the hypocritical capital of the world......you know freedom of speech and all that shit?"  
  
"Humm, that sounds like some thing we should ask Numair about."  
  
"Really I get to see Numair? Oh that's awesome! This day is getting better and better." Melody exclaimed sarcastically.* Maybe I fell into the local insane asylum or A.A. or something, and these people are just a little too tipsy * "Yes, but for now I think we should change your clothes, I'll send for Salama." * These people don't quit do they? *  
  
A/N: See I told you Tortall was in here, how dare you doubt me, it might be a while yet before we actually differ in chapters but we're working on it... and if you have anything you'd like to tell us we did wrong (in a nice un-evil way) tell us in a review.... flames are...alright if you would like to vent your feelings but....I at least am a bit sensitive so be kind, please... next chapter will be when I read all the kel books again and smokey comes over again so probably far away from now, but reviews motivate our librarians to order the books 


End file.
